Sink To the Bottom With You
by AmerowolfLives
Summary: Back agian! Videl suddenly breaks up with Gohan. Gohan crushed. Short,sweet, and simple....


**A/n: In honor of my return, I am revising. To the person who banned me: I know you hang out in the DBZ section. Stop reporting me. What the hell did I do to you? I just want to write on my internet famous Amerowolf name. Jeez, can't we just talk this out.**

Gohan laid on the floor of the room that he shared with his brother. He had cleared all of the clothes and books off of one area on the floor so he could sprawl out in his boxer shorts and think. Gohan was in a daze, a very depressed daze. It had been a couple of weeks since it had happened, but he was still amazingly numb. The events of that dreadful day still reeled in his head, like a very bad movie.

"Hey Gohan!" Videl said in her usual voice. She didn't make any eye contact with him, but he ignored it and kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a small peck back and that eased his worries slightly. After Buu was killed Videl and him had started to date each other. It had been going wonderful for months now. He made his way happily to his Biology class. He had propped his head up on his palm, as the enthusiasm was sucked from his body by the vampiricly boring subject. Gohan's slipping head suddenly shot up when a crumpled up piece of paper bounced off of it and onto his desk. He caught the ball before it could roll off and hit the ground. Gohan opened it and it read:

_Hey,_

_Meet me on the roof for lunch, ok? We need to talk._

_Videl._

Gohan nodded to her and she nodded back slightly. For the rest of the class she didn't even glance in his direction. Gohan slowly suffered through class. His fists were clenched and he was silently pleading for the bell to ring when the bell finally sounded. Gohan leapt out of his seat and wanted to yelp in victory over the evil force of that bell. Gohan gathered his stuff and when he looked for Videl she had already shot out of the room.

'Wonder what's wrong?' Gohan thought to himself he practically ran onto the roof when lunch came.

"Hey Videl I'm really sorry I'm late!" Gohan yelled instinctively as he hoped onto the roof. Usually Gohan was always late for things and that phrase had been burned into his mind. Videl had her back turned to him.

"Gohan, your early you idiot." Videl said in her normal, loving voice. Gohan could've sworn he heard her gasp after saying this. Gohan rubbed the back of his head and laughed innocently. It was unapparent to him that his cute innocent demeanor was crushing the girl in front of him. Gohan stepped besides her.

"So you wanted to say something?" Gohan kept a small smile on his face as she turned to face him. She continued to avoid his eyes; Gohan saw something he had feared. Something that was more frightening than Buu, Frieza, and Cell fused together. Videl was crying, tears were running steaks down her face.

"W-What's wrong!" Gohan asked urgently.

"Gohan, it's not working. We're just moving to fast. It's not like I want to marry you. I'm breaking up with you." Videl said swallowing the rest of the tears that threatened to spill out at any moment. Gohan's body iced over; he swore that his heart had too. He reached out for Videl's shoulder but she backed away and smacked his hand away.

"Gohan please…Don't come to school anymore." Videl continued to back away from him. She turned and ran for the stairs, before she left she glanced once more at Gohan. He was standing there. He hadn't moved even a centimeter. She ran down the stairs Gohan fell forward and hit the ground with a hard thud. He wanted to cry at that moment but no tears came. He sat up on the roof for the rest of the day. When the school kids left he watch Videl walk into an alley and take off into the sky.

After that day Gohan had became very depressed. He stayed in his room a lot and to keep his brother from seeing him in a state he told his mother that he was doing intense studying sessions. He was studying; he was just studying the ceiling. Hoping that maybe the crackles in its design would give him the answer he needed. His body wanted to sink into the floor and become one with the blue carpet. Every time he had saw someone he knew he had to act normal and happy to throw off suspicion. He had thankfully grown quiet good at that from when his father died at the Cell games. He told his mother that he was going to school, but the truth was that he got his homework after all the students had left and turned it in early in the morning. No more did he attend classes, during the day he flew to a random forest and laid there until his watch beeped signaling the end of school. Gohan had long crushed his Great Sayiaman watch. After Videl crushed his heart he crushed it. There was no need for him to be tortured by that beeping knowing that Videl would be purposely be put in danger. Gohan turned his head to the window as rain started to coat it and a small clap of thunder was heard.

'She hates thunder storms…' Gohan thought to dully to himself. He shook the thought out of his head as he heard a knock on the door. Gohan quickly got up and opened the textbook on his desk to a random page and put a piece of paper on it. Gohan opened the door and greeted his mother happily.

"Gohan I'm taking your brother over to Bulma's if the storm gets to bad I may stay. Will you be ok by yourself?" His mom asked glaring at the open book through the door.

"Of course, just me and the nice fat…Geography book." Gohan said thinking quickly of a subject that he had not used any previous times.

"Ok we're going now." Chichi shut the door and Gohan moved to the window. Several minutes later he saw his mother and his little brother take off in a hover car.

"Gee thanks for inviting me, Mom." Gohan muttered to himself cynically. Not that he wanted to go, but it still would've been nice if she had offered. Gohan walked out of his room and stretched his arms in small circles. Moping sure was a boring job. He slowly trudged his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of rice. He sat on the couch and watched the black screen of the TV. He didn't really want to watch TV; if he had wanted to the satellite wouldn't be working anyway. After Gohan had finished his rice he stood up. He had a very strange feeling, like something very weird was going to happen. Gohan nearly jumped out of his boxers when he heard a knock on the door. Gohan stood by the door for a moment, slipping on his boots. His father had told him once that he should never greet company without his boots on. Gohan swung the door open. It didn't really matter that he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. Most of his friends knew that his family often never dressed in much. Gohan felt his heart crunch into a smaller ball than it was in. There Videl stood before in soaking wet clothes. She had her head bowed to him and her short hair was plastered to her face. Gohan reached to close the door, but Videl stopped him.

"Please don't, I have something to say." Videl walked inside and leaned on the door so that he couldn't close it. Gohan motioned for her to come in. she did and stood before him.

"I wanted to say something, I also have a question but I want to say it first. Gohan I'm sorry. I broke your heart to keep you from doing it to me. I really expected you to find

Someone better and then just dump me." Videl said her speech without looking at him. She knew he had the right to be mad, and to never take her back but there was always a chance.

"Videl…" Gohan smiled a little as he raised her head to meet his gaze. "What make you think I would ever do that? Do I really seem like that kind of guy? Me, the guy who has been a polite, obedient, pushover who follows even the meanest peoples whim. No I'm not the kind of guy you think I am. I find someone I love and I never let go." Videl looked like she was going to cry. "Ever." Gohan added to prove his point to her. She flung her arms around him. Her wet, cold clothes pressed against his skin. They sent a shiver up his spine, but he was still so warm.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" She asked suspiciously after a few moments. Gohan hesitated, truth be told he took them off because they were depressing him.

"They reminded me of you…everything did, everything except the bare white ceiling." Gohan said looking up at the ceiling of his living room.

"So…these lovely heart covered boxers reminded you of me." Videl said tugging at the waistband.

"Sure do, but I have to where something," Gohan said shrugging. Videl pressed her wet head against his chest and played with the waistband.

"I guess we should lose them. I mean if your so depressed." She said quietly. Gohan froze in shock he knew he had heard that correctly.

"No those are the least of my heartache. You know what really hurts me?" He asked with a small smile tugging at the corner of his stoic mouth.

"Your shirts…they got to go. Right now!" Gohan kicked the door shut with his bare foot. Videl began to laugh. "Thier just to depressing! If I see them anymore my heart might crack!"

"There really hurting me! AHGH!" Gohan grasped his chest in mock pain. He then began tugged at the bottom of her longest shirt. She pressed her body against his. Gohan leaned down and kissed her. He laughter quickly faded when that happened. His tongue moved in to beg for an opening in her mouth, but his tongue met hers. When Gohan broke the kiss he began to travel down her neck with butterfly kisses.

"Gohan, when I said I didn't want to marry you…"

"Yeah" Gohan said in between a light kiss.

"I lied…"

"Good, because I couldn't settle for anyone less than you."


End file.
